1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a portable drawer assembly for use with a four legged piece of furniture having a space between the legs.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Drawer assemblies of this type are known in the prior art, but these assemblies have the disadvantage of having a fixed width and therefore of not being able to optimally use the effective space between the four legs of the piece of furniture and of not being able to be used with a wide range of sizes of furniture.
Among the known prior art drawer assemblies that have these disadvantages are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 210,487; 1,295,043; 1,566,664; 1,928,890; 2,652,887; 2,692,007; 2,765,025; and 3,544,157.
Accordingly, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,395, issued Dec. 6, 1977, I disclosed a portable drawer that may be adjusted in its width to fit between the four legs of a piece of furniture and be slidably mounted therebetween. This was achieved by forming the drawer from two slidably engageable telescoping sections, which together constitute an enclosure that can be selectively adjusted in width for positioning between the legs of the furniture. The enclosure is slidably mounted to rods clamped to the legs along the length of the enclosure, so the drawer can be pulled outwardly from between the legs of the furniture for use.
The drawer enclosure however, did not have a top, cover or closure which is desirable when storing certain articles nor was the drawer readily removable from its mounted position and self-supporting, whereby a user would gain greater access to the interior of the enclosure. Further, by being readily removable, the enclosure would be immediately portable for use at different locations on different furniture. This invention provides a portable drawer assembly having such improved features.